Diversification of the workforce of the biomedical sciences is of high strategic importance to the United States. Diversity of the workforce has been shown to increase diversity of thought, improve creativity and hasten progress. In addition, with the increase in diversity within the population of the United States in the next 30 years, we will need a diversified workforce to keep up with the demand for jobs in the health and biomedical sciences. The BS/MS Program in Neuroscience of the Atlanta University Consortium has a long-term goal of increasing the proportion of and success of under-represented minorities in the field of Neuroscience. The underlying hypothesis of this grant application is that exposure of students early in their collegiate academic career to neuroscience research will lead to more of these students choosing a career related to neuroscience research. In addition, this exposure will fortify their background in neuroscience, and give them valuable experience in critical and quantitative thinking as well as experimental design. Under-represented minority students are recruited to the dual degree program near the end of their sophomore year. As Juniors and Seniors, students take a rigorous, graduate level neuroscience core curriculum at Morehouse School of Medicine, while still attending their undergraduate institution. The close proximity to Morehouse School of Medicine of the participating institutions of the Atlanta University Consortium (Morehouse College, Spelman College and Clark Atlanta University) allows students to walk to their graduate classes and laboratories on a daily basis. In this way, students can concurrently fulfill requirements for both the Bachelor of Science degree at their home institution and the master?s degree in Neuroscience granted by Morehouse School of Medicine. In the summer between Junior and Senior years, students start mentored laboratory work that contributes toward their master?s thesis. After graduating from their undergraduate institution, these students will continue to spend 10 ? 11 more months almost exclusively devoted to bench research. During the Master year, BS/MS students also participate in an intensive MATLAB bootcamp with beginning Ph.D. students in the Program in Neuroscience at Harvard Medical School. In addition to sharpening quantitative skills, the Harvard experience is a great networking opportunity. Career counseling of BS/MS students is given throughout the three-year program. The Master year ends with a public thesis defense leading to the earned master?s degree. In order to attract top tier students from the Atlanta University Consortium, tuition is paid by the program and students also receive a stipend for their time working in the laboratory. This experience will hopefully increase the probability of under-represented minority students to become successful in career tracts as Ph.D. scientists, M.D., Ph.D. physician scientists, or physicians interested in neurology, neurosurgery or other fields where they can participate in research or easily collaborate with researchers.